Zero no TsukaimaFamiliar of Zero
by YUUUU-GIIII-OHHHH
Summary: A guy named Axel transported into a strange world with someone named Siato into a world filled with mages, creatures and sorts of "Wonderfull" things. Will they survive, or perish or will I be a dick about it screw with u guys/girls? Probably the 3rd one, enjoy! This story is a: supernatural adventure romance fantasy humor
1. Chapter 1

A.N. sorry for nothing been busy school work in on 2nd chap for supernatural mobs any way enjoy

Axels's P.O.V.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee- " SHUT THE FUCK UP! " I yell grabbing the nearest knife to me and stabbing the alarm clock. " Ugh another one. *sighes* Damn it! " I say as I listen outside. *siren noises* "Well time to go." I say. The names Axel, got it memorized? I have green eyes with black rectangles underneath them, have bright red spiky hair w/the spikes in the back. Im 16, about 6'2, I've got a 2 pack. I walk to myclosest and take out a black coat, gloves and shoes. I grab my bag open it and grab a lighter, a apple and a cigarette. I eat the apple and throws it into the trash... it misses... I light the cigarette and walk to the corner of the room and grab the secret cash from it. I also light the bomb in the house. I run to the bed flipped it over grab my 2 chakrams and hang them on my side's. I run at full speed out of the house I burst into the streets of Greece. Im from America but... visiting. I take a right to the Parthenon and run into a colorful oval. As I'm going into the oval of strangeness I hear

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

Darkness then light.I see, hear, and feel an explosion. At first I thought I was dead. But I opened my eyes,and Im staring at.. students?

hoped u liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Alice's P.O.V.

Sorry for the last chapter it won't go to normal so sorry but this is much better I hope "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !" The students laughed at Louise. "Louise the zero! You summoned a commoner!" The students yelled. "Hey stop making fun of her!" I yelled. "Thanks Alice..." Louise muttered. The commoner was wearing a blue jacket, black shirt, dark blue pants, and black shoes. Black hair and black eyes. He's sleeping though, kinda cute. "Alright, alright, calm down. Alice your turn." The teacher named Mr. Colbert said. I breathed slowly. " Power of the 5 pentograms give me a familiar! " I yelled.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

An explosion rocked the field. I coughed along with everyone else I open my eyes and I see a commoner in the middle of it but... the fear and terror. He was very tall he looked 21, (A.N. my fave #) green eyes, with black rectangles underneath, black trench coat, with gloves and boots. He has bright red hair, it's weird though it goes into spikes. He looked around, when he looked at a student the student went white and rigid. He looked at me I felt a sense of relieve. He gave me a questionable look, then it went away.

He said something but I couldn't understand him it sounded like chirps. " Ugh, another commoner shut it up! " a student said named Samantha. A girl named Tabitha looked up from her book. " powerful. " she muttered. " Huh really are you sure he's just... weird. " Samantha said. " talk, talk, talk, translate what this creature says. " I mutter. A white light shot out to the guy. A white light glowed around him. It faded, " what the fuck was that? " he asks me. " it was a translation spell. U are my familiar. " I said. He gave me a questioning look. "A familiar? As in a servant, a dog,and where am I? " he asks. "Kinda yea, and you are in Tystaina. My name is Alice you?" I ask. "The names Axel, got it memorized?" He says bending over a little and tapping his temple on got it memorized part. "Well I need to finish the contract now. " I say. I walk towards him and and tap his head with my wand. "Make thiscommoner my familiar." I say as I kiss him. I opened my eyes to see him startled for a sec then a tic mark, veins popping out. I release the kiss. "You ever do that again your dead and stop with the commoner crap." He says annoyed then gripping his hand. He pulled off his glove and a rune burned his hand. "Wow this rune is rare it's name is Drongland, the flaming sword of God. Axel smiled, half-hearted though. "As in flames oh FUCK YEAH. " He yelled as he put his glove on. He passed out cold. I ran over and checked to see if he died. But I heard... *snoring sounds* I grab him and a couple of other students come help me bring him to my room

Sorry for the last chapter it won't go to normal so sorry but this is much better I hope


	3. Chapter 3

Axel's P.O.V.

"Ughhhhh..." I groaned as I rolled over. I sat up, I was in a room that seemed like kings/queens would live in it, well to what I slept in this is heaven. The door opened and the girl named Alice walked in carrying... my eyes were hearts. "Axel! " she said as she rushed over and set down the... food. "I'm starving! " I say. I inhale everything in front of me. Alice stares in amazement. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh that was a good appetizer. " I say. I look back at her, she looks like she's about to pass out. "Tha-tha-that was 5 lbs of food. " she stuttered. "Really only 5 lbs?" I say getting out of the bed. I was missing my shoes. I walk over put my shoes on. I walk over to my bag and grab it. "Wait isn't this a school, shouldn't you, I don't know maybe be in class? " I ask. "No classes for 2nd year students today, were supposed to get to know our familiars." Says Alice. "Huh, well that seems right." I say. I open the door and say "Ladies first." "Wow such a gentleman, are you sure that your not an a aristocrat?" Alice asks walking out the door. " What an aristocrat?" I ask. "They are people who die for their honor." She said looking back at me, I had a horrified expression. "What... the... fuck..." I say slowly. "Why would anyone do that?". "People do, it's way of life." Alice replies. "It seems stupid." I say. I walk with her down the hall. She asks about my world, I withhold information about me. "So what's it like there? Are there boys and girls? Do they use magic?" She bombarded me with questions. "Well kinda like, kinda. Yes, no." I answer. We finally reach the courtyard. I see what I think are 2nd year students. I can tell because they have the same color capes as Alice. I see another guy who looks like a guy from Japan. What was his name... Siato I think it was. He was being lead around by a small pink haired flat chested annoying girl. I chuckled at his predicament. "You can walk around, and ask the maids for anything." Alice said as she walks off. I nod. I walk around, looking around. "Hey you!" ? Said. I look around and see someone annoyed looking at me. I give him my infamous look that gave me the nickname "Terror". He goes rigid in fear and I smirk. He looks like a playboy to me. He has blond hair, blue eyes, he's wearing clothes so expensive they looked stolen and he was angry. "Co-come on, get some tea now!" He demanded. I gave him a bored look. "Not a damn maid, I'm a familiar." I say. "Does it look I care? Now I say!" The fucker says. I give him the "famous" middle finger. He gasped, "How dare you!? I am a noble, and you're just a lowly commoner." He stated. "I... don't... care..." I stated. I pull out a mountain dew code red out of my bag. I opened it, the cherry taste was good. I walk off leaving a dumbfounded assclown. "Stop walking off! I am a noble and you will listen to me!" He says. "Don't care if it's a king or somethin not gonna listen to you." I replied. "Grrrrrrr! Hpmh!" He replies. I turn around and run into a girl. I fall on my ass. "Sorry!" I say. She has a maid outfit on. She has black hair, brown eyes, EE cups. She was cute, but no. "Hey I'm sorry, you ok?" I ask. "Yeah I good. It's my fault. My name is Seista you?" Seista said. "The names Axel, got it memorized?" I say bending over a little and tapping my temple. She giggled. " Here let get that for you." I say walking off not letting her speak. I walk over to assclown. "Hi assclown! How are you?" I cheerful tone. "Hpmh oh FINALLY he got something right." Assclown replied. "Whats your name?" I ask. "It would be Guiche, Lord of bronze, to you." Guiche replied. "Nah I think Lord Guiche of the Assclowns." I say. "Ho-how dare you! I challenge you to a duel." He says smirking. "Alright let's go." I say opening my bag and getting out 2 desert eagles. "Alright we duel-" he starts. I cock my guns. "Here, go! " I say running at him.


End file.
